User talk:RainingSlayerBlood
Archive 1 More advice Do not change region-specific spelling (centre/center, defence/defense, colour/color, etc.) Both forms are accepted here and correcting one accepted method of spelling to another accepted method only causes an editing tug-of-war. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, it's a common mistake among newer editors. Region-specific spelling alterations tend to cause problems so it's best to leave them be. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) If you cannot complete the challenge on time, Then I would wait until you could. Blacknumber1 (talk) 20:55, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Your Story I gave it a look and heavily edited it. I didn't change anything as far as the content, but it did need quite a bit of work. The story isn't bad for your first, but it did have a lot of issues. It wasn't very clear and was hard to follow at times. The plot of a wronged teenager killing a bunch of people has been done to death, so I would stay away from this subject in the future. You're writing isn't terrible, but you definitely need to keep practicing. You need to work on your descriptions and try not to write everything so matter-of-factly. You did a decent job of setting the story up, but it just got too chaotic as the story progressed. Read some other stories from the Suggested Reading category to get a better feel for what a well developed story should look like. Also, maybe try something shorter until you get a better knack for this whole pasta thing. All in all the story wasn't that good, but your ambition shows that you might have what it takes to make a good story in the future. Keep reading and practicing, and I'm sure you will get better. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. P.S. It also wouldn't hurt if you took a look under the Writing Advice section under the Community tab at the top of the page. There is a lot of good information that could help you with your next pasta. Good luck! Jay Ten (talk) 18:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Please don't Please don't edit other people's user pages without consent, as it is technically vandalism. Additionally, don't spam messages on other user's talk pages (i.e: Don't post the same message there twice). If either of these happen again, you will be blocked. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 16:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :As long as he's okay with it, I don't mind. It's just I couldn't find anywhere where he gives you permission to edit his user page. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 16:52, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay then. If he wants it on his userpage, he can undo SKELETONS' edit. [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] 16:58, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Username change You go to and give them a new username, which you'll then be renamed to. Be aware that you can only ever do this once, so pick a name you like. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 14:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) LOL'd at your headline Cookie Eaten You better remember my name i payed you 75¢ for that cookie SlipFoldSevenKnot (talk) 15:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Not Okay I have the slayer logo and you just joined the slayer bandwagon, i've loved them since i was 4. BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 18:15, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Yuuus! How am I one-upping you? BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 18:15, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Lol My bad, Lol! (BTW you forgot to put your signature on that last message) BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 18:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) M4R Yes, anyone can add the M4R tag to a story. To do so, just add this template Be sure to switch to source mode before adding the template or it won't work. Jay Ten (talk) 18:28, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I just realized I wasn't very clear with my instructions. To add that template, you have to bring the story up in the editor (I'm assuming you know how to do that), then switch to source mode, and lastly add the template to the top of the story and publish. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:36, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Yayus! If you really have some, then yes BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 15:34, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I want one! Yayus! Just try not to eat it this time BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 16:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Really Bro? Why do you keep editing articles that i just got done editing? BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 16:12, February 17, 2015 (UTC) You silly sausage I only edit what i'm 100% positive needs to be edited. Alot of times i see more things could be changed, but don't necessarily need it, and i don't change it for fear of gettingin trouble. BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 16:27, February 17, 2015 (UTC) #Wholewheatfruitypebbles IKR? It hasn't happened to me in a while either BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 17:26, February 17, 2015 (UTC) #BackwardsClownBuggy thanks buddy old pal BiteYourLip&FakeIt (talk) 17:28, February 17, 2015 (UTC) HELLo Hey, bro. If I remember correctly your last avatar was a tattoo. Is that your tattoo? If it is you should put it on Blacknumber's Show Your Ink blog! I love Slayer, too. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:31, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I always forget to do that Re 5 Bands Black Flag, The Germs, The Circle Jerks, The Cramps, Hank III - you forgot to put the tildes and it was hard finding you! I always forget, too. This should work to get to the blog: Share Your Ink! if it doesn't it's on the popular blog board or just go to blogs and scroll down to you see Share Your Ink HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "Blog posts" category The blog post category is reserved for actual blog posts, i.e: pages in the User blog namespace. Please don't add it to articles. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:33, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Just letting you know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:02, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::If it doesn't, you can tag it with the "Weird" category, although most things do fit into at least one thing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:00, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, seems about right. By the way, it's good to see you editing around the wiki. Always nice to have more help on grammar, categories, etc. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:10, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Original I would say so, although you shouldn't have bullying as the motivation, that's overused. Be sure to not let it be too alike any actual school shootings, as some people would find that insensitive. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Go for it then. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:30, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale from HELL I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:47, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: 420, Blaze evuryday It indeed is legal here in CO. and I will admit to hitting up the dispensary when I first moved out here, but I wasn't a huge pot smoker (of marijuanna cigarettes as you kids are so prone to call them.) in the first place. Living here is wasted on me... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:59, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Category From a pasta? You just hover over the category in the category section and press the trashcan icon while editing. If you want, link the pasta to me and I'll do it for you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Binding Symbol Picture I was surprised to check on my stories and find that illustration in "Binding Symbol", but since it wasn't replacing a picture I'd already posted, I don't mind. I think it provides an unsettling element that adds to the story. By the way, where did that picture come from? Raidra (talk) 01:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :It's all right. Just let me know next time. In fact, I think you could improve another one of my stories. "Most Sinister Weapon" currently has two illustrations. Both are pictures showing paper models of the weapon in question, the jangdo. Normally I don't want my illustrations being replaced, but you have my full consent to replace these pictures with actual jangdo pictures if you'd like to. Good luck with your monster problem (unless you were bragging about having a monster under your bed, in which case, congratulations).Raidra (talk) 16:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yes, these pictures of knives are most satisfactory! I like them very much. Good job! Also, thank you for your well-wishes. That was cool of you. Raidra (talk) 00:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Service I read somewhere that you were joining the service. Is that true, or did I misunderstand what I read? Raidra (talk) 12:49, June 2, 2015 (UTC)